


Бездна: падение

by sadey



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadey/pseuds/sadey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов, продолжающий "Бездну". Драбблы самостоятельны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шестнадцать

\- Тебе и вправду всего шестнадцать? – Тенса привычно расположился на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу внутрь. Стопа как раз пришлась на колено Ичиго.   
\- А с чего бы мне тебе врать? – деланно удивился Куросаки. Тенса хмыкнул и только покачал головой; Ичиго видел, как слегка качнулись тёмные кудри, влажные после душа.   
\- У тебя восхитительное тело, - стопа качнулась, будто поглаживая. Тенса принялся было вытирать волосы, но быстро оставил эту затею и просто накинул полотенце на плечи. Ичиго пожал плечами, уверенный, что этот жест не пропустят:  
\- Обычное.   
Хотя, если подумать, то одноклассники особыми мускулами похвастаться редко могли. С другой стороны, их не тренировали, как его, для смертельных сражений…   
\- Да ладно? – Тенса соскользнул с подоконника, ненавязчиво умудрившись сесть на бёдра Ичиго. Тот хмыкнул: эти жесты всё ещё смущали мало не до испуга и очаровывали. Но Тенса делал это всё так естественно, что невозможно было его остановить и тем более прогнать. Хотя мысли о том, что стоит хотя бы снова начать закрывать дверь в комнату, посещали регулярно.   
\- Ну правда, - Ичиго состроил самое честное лицо, какое мог. Этот парень… Он всё ещё сводил с ума одним своим существованием, что уж говорить про близость. То, чего никогда не могло происходить, происходило, - во время, которого Ичиго уже и не надеялся достичь.  
Когда-то он мечтал о том, чтобы быть обычным человеком, не видеть духов. Сейчас он обычный человек – и он спит со своим занпакто. Хорошо, с парнем, похожим на его занпакто. Это не отменяло того факта, что Ичиго Куросаки влюбился до умопомрачения, - и в этого Тенсу тоже, если допустить, что они всё-таки различны.  
Допускать получалось тяжело. В чудо хотелось верить больше.  
\- Эй, - когда Ичиго моргнул, глаза Тенсы обнаружились неожиданно близко. – О чём задумался?   
\- О прошлом, - честно признался Ичиго. Тенса нахмурился.   
О прошлом они уже говорили. Тенса, кажется, поверил, но этой темы предпочитал не касаться, - тем более что Ичиго отказывался просить кого-то из друзей подтвердить его рассказ.   
\- Не надо, - в просьбах ему всё так же сложно отказать, и мысли исчезли сразу же. Все. Когда Тенса слегка шевельнул бёдрами, склоняясь ещё немного ниже – вообще все, включая мысль о необходимости дыхания.   
Кто бы мог предположить в строгом и очень сильном занпакто – в этом худеньком лохматом парнишке с необыкновенно внимательными глазами – такой темперамент…   
\- Точно шестнадцать? – шёпот Тенсы в районе пупка лишал последних крупиц сознания, и Ичиго только рыкнул, досадливо приподнимаясь на локтях. Тихий смех и прикосновение губ к паху заставили упасть обратно и вцепиться в покрывало: Куросаки довольно быстро узнал, что дёрганье за волосы его… Непонятно кто не любит.  
С определением места Тенсы в своей жизни всё ещё возникали проблемы, тем более что приторно-сладкое словечко «любимый» жутко резало слух, «любовник» просто не нравилось, а «друг» не включало всего, чем Тенса был. И тот, и этот, и вообще, в принципе. Звать его «занпакто» не поворачивался язык, слишком уж материален этот парень, и дарит теперь ощущение не только рукояти в ладони и тяжести клинка в руках и ножнах…  
Ну, в конце концов, в шестнадцать и вправду сложно как-то с определениями. Даже если твоё тело вызывает у любовника священный трепет пополам с тихими восторгами.


	2. Подоконник

Ичиго никогда не понимал, почему его занпакто любит высокие места. Раньше Зангецу частенько занимал шпиль самого высокого небоскрёба в его внутреннем мире, Тенса тоже не ограничивался простыми вариантами и в случае отсутствия шпилей просто парил в воздухе на порядочной высоте… Сейчас Тенса предпочитал всем прочим горизонтальным поверхностям подоконник. Ичиго готов был поручиться, что, будь тот пошире, занпакто там бы и спал.   
Поймав себя в который раз на том, что зовёт Тенсу занпакто, Ичиго с этой мыслью смирился. Тем более что тот не хотел никуда переезжать с подоконника, кроме как на кровать или прочь из комнаты, всё больше навевая мысли о старых временах и Зангецу на каком-нибудь шпиле.  
\- Тебе не холодно? – с подозрением осведомился Ичиго тихим февральским вечером, устав оглядываться на занпакто. Тенса, кажется, дремал, упираясь лбом в подтянутое к груди колено, но на вопрос ответил сразу:  
\- Нет.  
Этому парню определённо не бывало холодно вообще. Или он не признавался. Ичиго заставлял его носить шапку и подтягивать шарф, чтобы холодный воздух не задувал под куртку, отпаивал горячим чаем и кофе и уводил в помещение, - проще говоря, имел шанс почувствовать себя если не настоящим мужчиной, то хозяином семьи хотя бы так, ибо своенравный и решительный Тенса предоставлял ему не особенно много таких возможностей. Не то, чтобы Ичиго активно протестовал.   
\- Проверь.  
Ичиго бросил на занпакто хмурый взгляд. Тенса был каменно спокоен внешне, но в бездне его глаз мелькали смешинки.   
\- Зараза, - Куросаки спрятал улыбку и медленно побрёл к подоконнику, забираясь на кровать, как на Эверест. Тенса спустил одну ногу на кровать, вытянув вторую так, что места оставалось – всего ничего. И вариант сесть – только один. К счастью, худое бедро Тенсы позволяло сесть хотя бы так: привалившись спиной к его груди и опираясь ногами на кровать.   
\- Холодно? – коварно осведомился Тенса, обнимая его поперёк торса. Сидеть было ужасно неудобно, но – сейчас, во всяком случае – действительно тепло. Хотя сомнительно, что это была заслуга хорошего окна или тёплой погоды.   
\- А ты угадай, - пробурчал Куросаки, сложив руки на груди, чуть повыше рук Тенсы. Эти самые руки, впрочем, долго на одном месте не задержались. – Эй, Тен… Тенса!  
\- Не дёргайся.  
Дёргаться?! Не было такого слова в лексиконе Куросаки Ичиго, когда он практически висит над кроватью, а его держат… За очень интересное место!   
Ради справедливости стоит отметить, что не только держат. При всей своей прохладности ладони у Тенсы были… Весьма умелыми.  
\- Тише, - его чувствительно укусили за ухо, когда он всё-таки выдохнул слишком шумно. Правило «никаких стонов» оба усвоили быстро: ко всякому были привычны сёстры и тем более отец, но одно дело – звуки боя, громогласное обсуждение чего-то или ругань, и другое – стоны, когда братец вроде как один. Или не один, но это ситуацию не улучшало.   
\- Я молчу, - огрызнулся Ичиго, пытаясь как-то опереться на бедро Тенсы. Тот без слов подтянул его к себе повыше, уложив ладонь на плоский живот; мышцы поджимались под прикосновением. Собственный стояк не был единственной причиной, по которой Ичиго было ещё неудобнее тут сидеть. Это если забыть об узости подоконника и о том, что из окна всё-таки немного дуло.  
Тенса уже в открытую жевал его ухо, увлёкшись; во всяком случае, Ичиго не мог объяснить это как-то иначе и всерьёз за своё ухо опасался. Это сильно отвлекало от того, что тонкие пальцы занпакто творили немного ниже. Не немного. Не важно. И не отвлекало. Да плевать на ухо, не дай бог он прекратит!..  
Тенса не прекратил, и Ичиго готов был возблагодарить всех богов смерти, жизни и чего угодно за то, что сёстрам ничего не понадобилось у него или от него в эти минуты. Так что первым делом Ичиго рванул к двери, теряя джинсы, и защёлкнул замок, а потом уже принялся приводить себя в порядок.  
\- Убедился? – с убийственной серьёзностью осведомился Тенса, не поменяв позы. Сразу же встал вопрос, так ли нужно застёгивать штаны, когда их всё равно, похоже, скоро снимать.   
\- Там дует, - не отказался от своей мысли Ичиго. – И вообще! – он всё-таки затянул ремень, вызвав усмешку у друга. - Брысь в койку. Спать пора.  
\- И именно поэтому ты одеваешься.  
\- А мне нужно сделать уроки.  
\- Ичиго, с каких пор ты стал тратить на них столько времени?  
С тех, как на подоконнике просто поселился один возмутитель спокойствия души и тела, но не признаваться же в этом… Ичиго обошёлся невнятным бормотанием, садясь за стол. Тенса со смешком перетёк на постель, но разделся только частично. Очень частично. Его хватило только на весьма демонстративное расстёгивание одной-единственной молнии и пары пуговиц.  
Ичиго хватило на одну страницу в учебнике, а потом обнаруживалось, что учебник сильно проигрывает в сравнении с разлёгшимся на его кровати живым искушением, заключённым в тело худого подростка.   
А в число предметов, на которые Ичиго вряд ли сможет смотреть без внутренней дрожи, с этого момента определённо входил подоконник его комнаты.


End file.
